JP-2010-64720-A discloses a behavior stabilization control system that stabilizes the behavior of a vehicle. Such behavior stabilization control system may restrict an oversteer condition by imparting a braking force to a turning outer wheel while a vehicle is in a condition of a sharp turn.
When a vehicle changes its traveling direction from straight ahead driving as by taking a left turn, a right turn, and then to a left turn alternately, in case the same braking force as that given to a turning outer wheel at the first turn is given to the turning outer wheel at turns from a second turn on, an understeer condition may possibly be brought about.